In Frozen Waters
by Pete407
Summary: Well, you asked for it! The Sequel to In Frozen Time. WARNING, this one is possibly going to be more...well, crazy than the first one! Sirius and Harry get stuck at statues and, well...read inside!
1. Conscience

Severus sat at his desk and had to think about his situation: His weird, awkward situation. He sat with his fingers closed together and was too far in thought to notice anything around him. Only a dim light from a nearby candle lit anything in sight and it seemed right for the moment.

It had reached midnight on a Friday and Severus wondered if this was a _good _situation to be in. He had had not only Black but Potter as well in his clutches but the confusing part was what to do with them now. It had been an early day when Potter burst into the darkened room to see Severus violating his godfather, who was stuck as a statue. Violating him and loving every moment in it. Almost getting to orgasm, but being thrown aside by Potter for the boy to only do the same thing. After the two had their fun, their orgasm, Severus cast the spell to keep them both together like that. It would be painful for the both to live with and that was what satisfied Severus to no end. Maybe more than any orgasm he ever had. There was a voice in his head that said this was wrong, this was _Lily's _child he was hurting, but he only had to look at Potter to be reminded of the image of his father. And Black…the two who both tormented him in school. Now in the most humiliating situation ever and Severus wanted so much for there to _be _a heaven or a hell and have his father look at them like this. His best friend since childhood and his son, both together in the most disgusting way possible. It turned him on and it did make whatever hurt he had in his heart go away.

_But Lily! _

That was the problem. That was the problem now facing him, and not only that but he had to have time to think things through and he wouldn't be given much. With Potter gone, people would surely notice. It was only lucky the thing had happened on a Friday. Maybe it didn't seem to odd that students went missing on weekdays only to be found shagging by Hagrid's hut. But his time was still limited. How would questions _not_ be raised? The best answer perhaps was a memory charm. As soon as Severus had his fun, he would turn the two back and just erase both their memories. Forget anything had ever happened and be free from the blame but still know the truth. But what fun would that be for Black to forget? Well, perhaps he'll only do it to Potter. He really was the innocent one in all of this.

And Black would never dare tell Potter what happened. To know that Black knew that Severus had claimed him, had made him his, had violated him, was just too much to give up. And, to add to that shame, to know his godson took full advantage of him and Black _let_ him…

Watching the two have sex in front of him didn't disgust him for some reason, but at the same time it didn't turn him on. It was a feeling Severus had never felt before, it was….a fulfillment of a different kind. A gorgeous fulfillment. And he had to have them forever like it. Maybe some time he would feel horny when he looked upon them but the idea seemed wrong to him. And it wasn't the godfather, godson relationship, it was all about what _Lily _would think. Something in one part of his brain wanted to scream to him that he shouldn't care what she would think, she was dead and gone and her opinion didn't matter to the world at all. But another part of him, somewhere from his heart, said this was disgusting towards her. It was disgusting towards her name.

_But he had to get rid of that thought! _

He abruptly sat up and walked towards the room where Potter and Black were kept and something his heart was beating. He couldn't understand what he was going to do, but seeing the two might provide him with an answer.

He got to the door of this room and his heart was now pounding almost painfully. He opened the door only to find darkness and turned on a light to see Black and Potter in the same position they had been when he had left. Potter, on all fours on the rug with his cock high and mouth enclosed over Black's…

And Black….embracing his godson's head, with his own tilted backwards, his face twisted in a very unattractive expression as the orgasm had hit him. His legs were in the air and he was kept up on by his bottom and his cock lodged in his godson's mouth. There seemed to be a creepy air around the two Severus sensed…as though they were fully aware that he was inside the room, even though they were so still…

Severus walked over to the two and started to circle around them both. He wanted to say something. Something taunting, something disgusting, something to humiliate the two but he found his words lost. He could only stare at the pair and wonder what they were feeling, thinking…

Severus put his fingers on Potter's back and withdrew quickly. He felt so cold…

It was as though these was the two shells of Black and Potter and their souls were somewhere else. Somewhere far, deep, in the ring of fire, in torment…

Severus finally brought his hand off to think and wondered if he should touch the boy's cock. But something in his mind suddenly said he was tired and decided not to. He drew his attention back to Black and found he _couldn't_ touch him. His godson's mouth protected him. But his balls were still in plain view. But for some reason Severus wasn't turned on by that either…

No, what drew his attention was Black's face. That twisted face of torment, despair and pain, but also love, release, and happiness frozen in time. If anything, Severus had done Black a favor. Forever to be lost in his orgasm is what any man would love to be. His eyes though seemed pained, even if they were stone and pale.

Severus suddenly reached out a hand and put it on Black's head and felt his hair, which looked long and beautiful like this. He started to pet Black but still nothing was happening. He looked at Potter and told himself that Potter was _watching _him, but this still didn't help him. He then said aloud, but still quietly, "You're beautiful together."

It was still silent and it somewhat disturbed Severus…_why did it disturb him? What was wrong with him? _He had to get that feeling of disgust out of him fast, now, he knew he _had_ to have his fun before this was all over. Like the bolt of lighting on Potter's head, Severus finally got an idea, so great his heart started to beat with excitement. He pet Black one last time, this one with real affection and then turned around to leave the room, saying nothing to the two when he left.


	2. A Hard Place

Author's note: Okay, this part is VERY NC-17, VERY HOT and WEIRD. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF. THIS IS POSSIBLY GOING TO BE THE MOST EROTIC CHAPTER:

Their footsteps rang through the hallway with every step; Severus was in the lead.

His heart was beating fast and his breath came in short huffs and it was as though he couldn't see anything in this hallway except it's destination, the door that was around thirty feet away now.

"Are we about to see this thing yet?" Lucius Malfoy asked him.

Severus did nothing but look back and nod and kept walking. Lucius had it in his mind that this man was on a mission; he seemed very shaky and was trying hard to keep something in, but what it was he didn't know. Excitement? Fear? You could never tell with this man.

For all he knew this was something horrible; He would lead him into a room where he'd be stunned and then taken to the ministry by the Order in a two bit effort to top the rise of the dark lord. He always fought with himself whether he trusted this man or not. He could feel genuine hate towards the whole association…but then there was also something else. As though he was still keeping things from the whole group. There were too many questions, two many loopholes. But as they got to the door, walked in, and Severus turned on the light, Lucius saw exactly then and there where his loyalty laid.

They were both in the middle of the room, a light grey and very detailed and beautiful. But it wasn't until Lucius got a closer look at it that he realized how…_horribly _odd this thing was. There were two of them, shaped like men…one clearly an adult and the other a mere boy. The young one was on his hands and knees while the other looked as though he was in a sitting position; Lucius couldn't really see. He walked closer and then saw features he seemed to recognize on the boy. Untidy black hair, skinny body and the scar….

And his heart leapt. Because he realized this was no statue, no thing, this was the famous boy who lived. And his mouth was around something, something long…

Lucius looked harder at the other one, whose legs were in the air and head pulled back and he saw the tattoos and then he really felt amused. He knew him quite well in fact. It was Sirius Black. But wait…_what was Potter doing to him? _

And then he realized they were both very naked and the thing in Potter's mouth was….Jesus….

Lucius gasped out loud and walked backwards. He turned to look at Severus only to see two serious eyes looking back at him.

It confirmed to him what he saw. Then Lucius felt something in the back of his throat loosen and he started to snicker. And then he started to laugh. And then he was _howling. _

Severus didn't know what to think. If this was acceptance or mockery. He watched as Lucius went right back up the boy and his worst enemy and look at them again and laugh hard again, hand on his head. Severus's lip started to curl into a smile.

"Oh my god, Severus Snape!" He said, but then lost it again, laughing so loud Severus was afraid someone would hear the two. "You…wow…you outdid yourself…clearly!" Lucius walked around the two inspecting them, bending down every so often to look closer at certain things.

"I didn't know what else to do…" Severus muttered.

Lucius looked up at him as though he were crazy.

"What do you mean?" he giggled.

Severus just looked to the floor and wondered if bringing Lucius hear was such a good idea. But the look on Lucius's face wasn't disgust; it was amusement. It was acceptance.

"This is brilliant…bloody brilliant….how….when-"

"Two days ago," Severus said. "If you want to know the whole thing, Black was trapped like this for months. I finally found a potion to bring him back, but Potter came in and…well, you see it."

Lucius smile grew wider and wider as he listened.

"Wait…no…._are you kidding me?" _he asked, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Potter and Black…but they're…."

"I know…it's freaking sick," Severus said loud enough for the two to hear him. "But I don't know why it gets me hard…."

Lucius looked at him, the smile from his face suddenly going away. He stared at Snape and then back at the two.

"Do you wanna have some fun with this?" Lucius asked.

Severus didn't nod, but the silence in the air after the question confirmed it. Lucius approached closer o the two. It seemed as though he knew exactly what to do.

"Well, first…" He a hand on Black's belly. "I say…we pull them apart…"

Severus looked at him. "Would they-?"

"I'm sure it won't hurt them," Lucius said. "Not enough to break anything anyways…"

Lucius was already pulling Black before Severus could make up his mind or not what to do.

"Jesus, he's heavy…Severus, come on…"

Severus snapped back into reality and walked next to Lucius who was pulling on Black, trying to free his thick cock from his godson's mouth. They pulled once and then twice and then harder the third time but it would not come out.

"The boy won't let him go," Lucius said.

"He's holding onto him for dear life," Severus said, which made Lucius laugh.

"Come on, now!" Lucius said to Potter. "Stop sucking now!" They pull harder again. "Let your godfather free."

And then they pulled one last time and the cock finally came out of Potter's open mouth. Lucius had to regain his footing when it happened and then saw why it was such a pain in the ass to get it out in the first place. Black must've been in full erection when he was turned to stone, because this thing stood out more than anything. It was an impressive length and it stood in the air bold and proud.

"Fuck, he's long…" Lucius said. "Must've gotten it from his father…."

"The Black's always had a long line of breeding," Severus said. "This mutt wouldn't be any different."

Lucius gripped the cock and admired it's length in his hands and the thickness. It really was something beautiful.

Lucius let out a sign. "Alright…."

"What do you propose we do?" Severus asked him.

"There is a counter spell I know that is a lot of fun….I never could get it just right, and it only works with smaller objects. I could try a spell that would make his cock…well-"

Severus's heart was beating hard to hear the answer. "What?"

"I could make it…alive…"

Out of all the things Severus thought he would say, this was the last thing. He was ready to be surprised, to get hard, but this didn't see good enough.

"Alive?"

"Yeah…and then, you know how much fun we'd have with that?"

Severus didn't say anything. He didn't want to mention that he already had his fun with it and now he didn't want do anything but humiliate Black.

"Fun?" he asked.

Lucius looked at him, thinking he'd obviously catch on. But when Severus remained silent, Lucius said plainly, "How long do you think it would take for him to cum on his godson's face?"

Severus stared at him in disbelief_…cum….onto?…wait….._

"If only me son could see this," Lucius said starring at Potter. "Poor boy…."

Then he looked back at Black, starred deep into the stoned eyes, and said in a baby cooing voice, "Is that right, boy? Do you want to come? Do you want to come on your godson?"

Severus had to fight back the urge to laugh. He couldn't believe this, but yes…..that would be something…._fun…_

Black was in a violent rage when he was turned back and saw what had happened to him. But he had still wanted it…needed it when Potter started to suck him….

Now Black's pleading voice was running in Severus's head. _"Please, please…."_

And then Potter came to the rescue _"Good boy…good boy!" _

Oh, how disgustingly cruel it was. How fucking hot, how sexy, to see Black melt like this, forced into this because of the long absence of sex. Of mating….

"Do it," Severus said in what sounded like a order. But Lucius didn't mind. He pointed his wand at Black's cock, whispered a charm, and Severus saw a flash of light engulf black's penis and _only_ his penis. It grew brighter and brighter until the light went out in a flash and what flopped down was…the normal flesh and softness of the cock. Lucius laughed but Severus walked up towards the cock. He gripped it in his hand and could feel the heartbeat and knew Black had understood the whole thing. The beating was so rapid. Severus let it go to see it fall instantly and minute by minute it seemed to shrink more and more.

Severus looked over at Lucius and saw his attention was also straight at Black's cock.

"He's a little…limp…"

It was then Severus had to fight back the urge to laugh. He blocked it as best as he could with a few serious words.

"I suppose he's had time to get a hold of himself."

Lucius snickered, and then tried to lift Black up.

"Fucking bastard's heavy as shit…" he wheezed. He moved Sirius in the position he had been before, cock right in front of his godson.

Severus walked slowly up and realized he never got a good look at Black's dick when he was relaxed. It seemed to snap back into it's original length, around seven inches which was still impressive. Erect it must've been about ten.

Without warning, he grabbed Black's cock and squeezed it. He hung it close to Potter's face, waiting for something to happen, but no such thing did. Black was still limp.

Then he started to stroke the shaft, first gently and then harder when that wasn't working. But still no luck. He let loose of it to see if it was erect at all, but watched as it fell gently on Black's balls. Something about it angered Severus. It wasn't hard to get Black to come just a couple of days before. Black had simply lose control.

He then took the cock again and tried another tactic. He started to rub to head of Black's cock onto Potter's face, which was frozen in horror. He moved it around and traced it down Potter's cheek.

"Potter must love this…." Lucius said, watching Severus work. And then Severus realized that Black was positioned so he was starring at Potter's cock upside down. Maybe this would help him…

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Severus asked Harry, still gripping Black hard and placing the foreskin on Potter's lips. At one point he let his hand slid down to the base and dangled it in front of the boy, teasing him as it waved like a tail back and forth.

But no sooner then did Severus let go of the cock to see his progress that it went limp again.

"Fuck," he said silently to himself.

"What's wrong?" Lucius mocked. "Can't seem to get him hard?"

"No…" And Severus hated to hear it out loud. Because it only meant that Black didn't _want_ to cum onto his godson's face. That he was like the boy's father and Black knew it was wrong and was resisting it. Black's work was defiantly paying off. The cock was as floppy as a sock. With a rush of anger he slapped Black on the ass which only hurt his bony hand.

Lucius seemed amused by the situation and Severus saw it.

"The hell-"

"Have you ever pleased a man, Severus?" Lucius asked. Severus starred at him, surprised the man actually asked him that question. "You've got two points in which to make a male come…one is his dick. The other, you just slapped…"

Severus looked at him, not understanding, but then his eyes made way down to Black's ass, toward the butt hole. It was as though a light went on in his head.

Before could do anything though, Lucius was ahead of him and aimed his wand right at Black's entrance. A flash of light seemed to enter Black's hole and then it died down. Unsure of what to make of it, Severus laid a finger upon the hole. There it was…

Very soft and alive. And tight.

"Wait just a second," Lucius said before Severus could pull down his pants. "He made need some assistance…"

He brought a bottle of gel out of his pocket and then squeezed the amount of a golf ball onto his hand.

"Who's going to do that?" Severus asked, amused. Lucius started at him, coating his fingers in the stuff, and without warning jammed his fingers into Black's pucker. Severus knew if Black would scream he would. But there was only silence from him, the only sound being made by Lucius's grunting to get into the asshole good and coating it in gel.

"You're fine now…" he said.

Severus could barely contain himself. Quickly he took off his pants and robes because he always had his best orgasms naked. And he positioned Black so he his ass was facing him. Lucius tiled Black upwards and put his leg underneath Black's back.

For a moment Severus only looked at his destination, the beautiful smooth bum and the tight hole. He rubbed his hands against it, admiring Black's smooth skin. Then he looked over at Potter who was able to see this whole thing. See him when he penetrated his godfather.

He picked up his dick, ready to enter when a loud and forced fart rang out. Lucius looked at Severus instantly, wondering if he had possibly heard the same thing and then he laughed. Laughed so hard he could hardly believe anything like this would ever happen.

Snape didn't look amused.

"Oh fuck…" he said to Lucius, looking directly into the hole it came out of. "He smells awful…"

"It must be his way of protesting…" Lucius laughed between breaths.

"His only way…" Severus said. And then another blurp made it's presence known; this one louder and Severus could almost feel the gas coming out of Black's hole. Severus knew it was Black's way of trying to tell them to fuck off. That maybe doing something so disgusting would prevent Severus from entering him. But it only made Severus harder. Before Black could make anymore sounds, Severus finally entered violently.. With his hands rested on Black's belly, he assumed his pucker would be just as cold but it wasn't. It has been prepared by Lucius perfectly and Severus's cock slid in with little effort. And then he couldn't help the quick moan that escaped his lips.

"God…"

Lucius supported Black's back with his knee, his hand still gripping the limp cock that was enough to get him hard.

"He's…tight….so very tight…" Severus panted. It was clear Black had never been penetrated before and it was a good thing. Black had never known the extent of a brilliant orgasm. All Severus had to do was hit the spot, hit the spot Black probably never knew about or was to afraid to get close to. Severus started to thrust his hips harder into Sirius's hole and he was sure something in the mutt tingled. As he moved faster and faster, Black's cock started to become more alive in Lucius's hand, becoming more erect by the second.

"You're so tight…" Severus repeated, "Oh…Lucius….he's gorgeous….."

"Looks that way," Lucius smirked. "He's definitely getting harder…"

"Oh, he's so beautifully tight…" Severus almost yelped.

There was never such a more beautiful feeling; he felt like he was being consumed by Black, that he was captive and it seemed more right than wrong. What made it a thousand times better was that he _knew_ he was in control. He knew he was the alpha of the whole situation and Black was the omega. And it was even more sexy when he know Potter was watching him: that he knew Potter could only watch helplessly as he violated his godfather right in front of his eyes. How hot that was….

Then he remembered the pairs first goal and how it was not accomplished. How Potter's face was just feet away from his Godfather's beautifully pathetic sex.

"Stroke him…" Severus demanded Lucius. Lucius didn't need another command. With one hand he started to tug at the loose cock and circled his fingers around the head.

"Cu-cup his…..balls…" Severus said, almost to orgasm.

With the other hand, Lucius did as he was told and when he wrapped one huge hand around both testicles it made Severus _more_ excited and more fulfilled. Lucius watched the death eater slam in and out of Black now and saw started to feel something in his pants as well. Black's balls _were_ full when he had been turned back to stone, so his scrotum was huge and swollen. Lucius started to finger the wrinkles in it and that's what have must made Black wild; his cock started to leak pre-cum and it started to expand, more like to the original size Lucius had first seen it. Finally, they had gotten to him. He started to increase the pace of his hand around Sirius's sex and stroked it to it's fullest length. He couldn't believe it. Black_ was actually getting off on this…_

Black sure was hung like a goddamn centaur, he would give him that much. He looked at Severus to see if the original plan was going to be done but Severus had lost it. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head and he looked possessed. He must've seen Lucius's glance at him because then he tried to utter to point the cock at Potter, he was almost there, he knew it.

Lucius gave the cock a painful tug, this one to try to hurt Black, and pointed it right at the Potter boy's face, the mouth still a gap, the eyes still pleading. Severus seemed to lose control now, and he went faster and faster. He saw that he had got Black erect, but he wanted more. He wanted to make Black cum. With the new ambition in his mind, he started to thrust in controlled, now determined in only pleasing Black.

"Come on…" he gasped. "Come for me…come….come for your godson….."

And oh, it was so hot…but no more. Now it was more than serious. Black was leaking, but keeping it in as hard as he could. Severus would have to break him and maybe if nothing else in the world did it, dirty talk would.

"Come….you fucking dog…." he thrust in different directions, trying to find the spot. "Come for me….COME…."

He went faster and faster and Lucius started to cup Black's balls harder and was massaging the length until it was close, so very close to exploding…He could hear Black screaming and pleading, trying to not cum, trying all his might, trying not to come onto his godson's face, trying to keep it in….

Severus was now angry….furious that Black disobeying him…and then felt a rush of hatred that gave him the strength to try as hard as he could.

"FUCKING COME!" He screamed, about to release himself. He couldn't come before Black, he just couldn't…but something in his voice was pleading to Black, to also let him come. "COME WITH ME! COME HARDER THAN YOU EVER HAVE IN YOUR LIFE!"

And then he finally hit the spot.

It almost caught Lucius off guard as the oozing prick he was handling for so long started to spray strings of cum violently. Then he remembered Potter, looked to the right, and saw a brilliant oozing cream covering the boy's face. And Black was still releasing.

He directed the cock right at Potter's face and watched as the godfather spewed himself right onto his godson's face, strings of it flying in all directions. It wasn't hard to get the cock spraying after that; when it seemed to die down he only had to give it a squeeze and another shot flew onto the boy's face again, over and over. And Severus saw all this and it was so fucking hot that he finally filled Black to the brim, and maybe that caught Black off guard as well because then he didn't _need_ Lucius's help, he was spraying all his own. He was coming on his godson's face….

Severus was screaming out swears that was incoherent and Lucius was laughing as the boy's face was a mess of his godfather's semen. Which only helped Black squirt more. It was beautiful to Severus, he didn't want it to end, it was the best orgasm he ever had…and finally after a few minutes of this going on, of this pure heaven, he was exhausted. He finally stopped thrusting and panted, his dick still lodged in Black's hole. A tingling feeling came to him every so often and Black was quieting down as well. He went out like a hose but cum still came from the cock and it dripped onto a huge sticky pile on the floor that was forming around Lucius's shoe.

Severus finally slid out, a mixture of his cum and Black's spilling out of the pucker. Severus then started to stroke the hole.

"Good boy…"

"He's a very good boy…" Lucius said. "I think he's finally empty…"

Severus snickered. "Black does nothing but think of fucking…right now, I'm sure his balls are already producing more semen…" He patted Black's balls. "Aren't you, boys?"

"We could've used him for breeding…"

Severus could no longer pay attention. He was wheezing for air and finally broke to his knees. After minutes of him getting enough strength back, he felt the need to clean himself. He got up and walked away as Lucius's knee could finally rest. He dropped Black on the ground and noticed the sticky substance on his shoe. At first this turned him on, but now it was just a nuisance.

He shook his foot angrily and looked over his shoulder to Black. "You're were so full, weren't you? Bloody disgusting…"

We walked away towards Snape in the bathroom almost in a daze. Leaving the mess they both played with on the floor, Harry Potter's face still dripping wet with his godfather's cum.


	3. Business work

About two minutes later the men came out both clean. Severus was more steady but he felt tired.

He wanted desperately to sleep but Lucius looked wide awake and ready for something more. So putting on his clothes was a chore.

"Back to serious business now," Lucius said, straighten himself up. Severus looked at him instantly.

"Serious business?" Severus questioned.

Lucius gave him a smirk. He walked slowly around the spent pair on the floor, looking at the two amused. He put his hand on top of Potter's head, and turned to look at Snape. "Why did you want me down here Severus?"Severus stared at him. He didn't want to answer this question and hoped it had gotten lost after the great orgasm. The fact of the matter was, he didn't _have _an answer. He didn't know what propelled him to ask Lucius to come out of everyone. Perhaps he knew Lucius would be the most fun…he would have the best idea…

"I don't know."

Lucius let out a sneer, resting his whole weight on Potter's head. "Really? Severus…you've got here two of the most famous wizards of all time. You really don't know what to do with them?"

Severus hadn't thought of keeping them any longer. Not because he wanted to let the two go, but because he had to. The boy's absence would come to question soon, so it was best Severus did something about it. Lucius seemed to see Severus fighting with himself, and then pointed his wand at Black. Severus watched in wonder as Lucius said the spell that hit Black and made him turn back to his original color. Severus could hear cracks and watched skin became skin and limbs fell backwards. Everything became soft and Severus never realized how beautiful the process was.

Sirius Black fell onto his side, panting and looking as though he were gasping for air. Severus was wondering if there was any time he should butt in, but was curious as to see where this was going. Lucius walked towards Black, who was still panting, and grabbed him by the hair. Black let out a moan but Lucius didn't stop. He pulled Black harshly towards the outside room and opened the door but Black seemed to regain his strength and started to fight back. He clawed at Lucius's hands, a look of anger and defiance on his face and Serverus _knew _that look. Lucius must have also, because as Severus took out his wand Lucius was quicker.

"Crucio!" He said, and Black withered and screamed in pain on the floor. Lucius lifted the spell and Severus was surprised that Black was already unconscious. He gave almost no fight at all.

"What are you doing with him?" Severus demanded, now somewhat ill of watching this.

"Help me put him in the room," Lucius said grabbing Black under his biceps. Severus walked over and grabbed Black's legs. For a skinny bastard he was still plenty heavy. Lucius lead them to a darkened room and placed him gently on the floor. Both men then walked out and Lucius muttered a charm that locked the door.

"Would you tell me what _you_ had in mind?" Severus finally asked him.

"Surely," Lucius nodded. "Black's a wanted man. How much do you think we could get for him?"

Severus pondered but before he could say anything Lucius answered for him.

"A great amount. Severus, what you have here is the greatest opportunity you could ever hope for in your life. Just bring Black in-"

"Potter?" Severus asked, already knowing where Lucius was going with Black.

"That's the best part," Lucius said amused to no end. "What's a better present for Voldemort?"

Severus felt something in his stomach drop. His eyes widened and his whole body seem to become stiff. This was the worst possible thing Lucius could suggest. His eyes wondered over to Potter and something in his head seemed to be screaming at him. Why did he bring Lucius over in the first place? It seemed everything was falling to pieces, but taking a glance at Lucius's eyes seem to tell him to come up with an answer now and it better be the right one.

"Yes," he felt his lips say. He took a steady breath in. "That would work…"

"I'd assume you become the Lord's right had man after this…" Lucius said.

The thought of it seemed to bring Severus's soul to an even lower level then he thought possible. To bring Potter right to Voldemort unarmed….and knowing what the dark lord would do to him…kill him…torture him before it possibly…humiliate the boy. He wasn't a saint, he had humiliated the boy in front of Lucius tonight, but that was different. It was one man, who he knew would possibly never utter anything about it again. But surely, Voldemort would make a scene out of it. That was his way. But the sound of silence was getting to him. He had to answer and quickly…no…he _couldn't answer_…not now….

"Lucius, I'm exhausted…" Severus said.

"I know. I am too."

Severus felt his knees begin to fall. He had to sit down. He walked over the bed and sat down, Potter just feet away from him. No, Lily's son just feet away from him.

"Lucius, please," Severus said. "I'm not…I've gotta get myself together for it."

Lucius stared at him, nodding and walking towards the door. Severus couldn't tell if he believed him, but Lucius looked exhausted himself.

"I'll be over at two o clock. You'll be ready then?"

Severus panted, and then had to nod. Lucius licked his lips and then walked towards the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Severus," he said at the doorframe. Severus looked up at him, and saw gratitude in the man's eyes. He wondered why it was there. It wasn't like it had been a while for Lucius to be pleased by his woman?

Without saying another word, Lucius closed the door behind him.

Severus's hand went to his head, but before he could decide what was going through his head, he fell on his side and went into a deep sleep.


End file.
